


A Thrill Between Generations

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-cest, Strap-Ons, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: Lily decides to invite Saber to a sensual bonding session with Mordred, hoping that the two would grow closer together, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red/Artoria Pendragon | Saber/Artoria Pendragon Lily | Saber
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A Thrill Between Generations

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I wrote this. Somehow Mordred/Artoria keeps popping in my mind and the two look just so hot together.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this.” Arturia climbed up the comfy bed. She crawled hesitatingly until she hovered over the person lying there. She eyed the face of this person as she planted her hands on each side of their head and placed her knees apart. “What’s more, I can’t believe I’m doing it after being coerced by my own self.” Her face had a hint of distastefulness to it.

“Oh don’t say that,” came the cheerful voice of Arturia Lily. Her naked body mirrored the body of her older self who took position on all fours. Her slender arms took hold of the other girl’s hips, wrapping around it, as if preventing her escape. “Just think of it as family bonding. After all, are you not the least bit interested in what your boy is packing?”

Grinning, Mordred stepped close to the edge of the bed, stroking a cock that was held in place by black bands. “What do you think, father? I bet your dick wasn’t as big as this.” She licked her lips as she watched the two Arturias. The difference between them looked almost invisible, if not for the ponytail that the younger one wore. Both even wore the same pair of white lace stockings just for her. She couldn’t imagine that her fantasy would look so…erotic in real life. 

“Give me a break.” Her face frowned as that arching member got closer to her outstretched rear. It was a flesh-colored replication that had a substantial length but an above average girth. But that was nothing compared to the indignant Knight of Treachery, whose petite body was on full display.

Lily however was more welcoming. Noticing Mordred’s hungry stare, she stared down at the vestige of her older self’s perky ass with misty eyes. “Mmmm…..is watching your father’s ass getting you hard, baby?” she asked that as her hands trailed down the soft curves of Arturia. By the time she reached the older king’s soft rear, her hands were kneading the flesh. Arturia whined as Lily treated her butt like a plaything, shutting her eyes tight. “You think she’s ready for your handsome tool?”

The words were like an enticing magic spell. Mordred reached her hand down and slid her fingers against the older Arturia’s folds. “She certainly seems ready for it, daddy. Look at how wet she is already.” 

“What are you doing, Sir Mordred?!” Arturia let out a breathless voice, shivering as the knight took it upon herself to give the king’s pussy a thorough inspection. Her cries didn’t reach the other two however.

“Look!” Mordred took her fingers out and presented them covered with a clear membrane of the King of Knight’s arousal. “I haven’t toyed with her for long but she is this drenched already! The skank’s begging for it.”

Humming happily, Lily stopped kneading her counterpart’s soft butt and pulled them apart to give her son a better view of the pussy she’ll be conquering. “Let’s not keep her waiting, shall we? I’m sure my older self is _begging_ to be put in her place.” A voice, close to a whisper, tried to deny it, but they both ignored the shallow plea. “C’mon, Mo-chan. Show daddy how you can plow her wet snatch.”

“You don’t have to tell me twice, daddy.” Mordred snickered. “I’ll make her squirm in no time. Soon she’ll know exactly what she wants.” Under the heat radiating from the single room’s light, the eager knight unceremoniously placed a hand on the soft butt cheek as she guided her synthetic cock towards the virginal pussy lips, spread by the young hands of Lily. It was arousing watching Arturia’s face grow red as her eyes reeled back and her mouth open to give voice to a pained howl. Mordred couldn’t help but whine as she felt the king’s tight folds clenched against her cock thanks to the special characters that the fake organ was made of. Blissful was the right word to describe this lawful king’s slick pussy, and Mordred would be stupid to not succumb to the divine sex right in front of her.

“Aghaaaahhhhhhh!” The blue ribbon dangling at the back of Arturia’s head swayed as her head leaned back when Mordred’s stiff girth spread her caverns. Her younger self took note of the erotic face that she was forced to display and decided to give her the attention she deserved.

Lily was always mischievous during sex. Originally inexperienced and passive, she did not lag behind the two and immediately knew how to give her other self a great time. Arturia’s voice grew in volume as Lily craned her head forward and sucked on her counterpart’s petite breast. She felt Mordred’s hand shift from the perky butt towards Arturia’s clit. The small knob was defenseless against the knight’s rough finger. Twisting and pulling it, Mordred gave Arturia an electric sensation across her spine through the tiny protrusion.

“Mmmmhhhh…. Stop! Ahhhh!” 

Her father seemed to be having a tough time. Well, good, Mordred mused, feeling arousal surge through as she started thrusting her hips onto the poor king’s woman hood. Even more so as she watched Lily suck and play on her older self’s tiny boobs. The youth even slapped her counterpart’s rear as she continued to fondle it, making it bounce intentionally from time to time. However, nothing compared to the sensation of fucking the stern king. Arturia’s fold continued to wring against her massive length. 

The bed creaked with each movement of Mordred’s aggressive hips. Lily’s moans mixed with Arturia’s louder grunts. The older woman grit her teeth as the Knight of Treacher gave her snatch a rough pounding.

“How do you like this, father?” Mordred said after a powerful thrust.

“Ahhh Uhhh Ahhhh….” Arturia sealed her mouth shut to prevent any more shame to come out of her lips. The strap-on provided too much stimulation. It proved too large for her tiny pussy to accommodate. 

“I bet she’s loving it, baby. You’re doing such a great job pounding my older self. Why, I bet she’ll turn over the kingdom to you straight away once she acknowledges how much better you are compared to her.” Lily circled her tongue around the areola of Arturia’s pink-colored nipple as loud, as audible slaps reverberated from the intensity of their fucking. The nipples have become so erect and pointed that Lily could fantasize how good being fucked by the impressive shaft must have felt. Mordred was panting from the exhilaration. Deciding to give her a father surprise, she reached down in front of the king’s thighs and pinched her small clit as Lily prodded a finger near the vulnerable crack of the latter.

Mordred immediately understood what her young father was trying to do when that finger roamed around until it managed to find the puckered asshole staring at her in the face. The finger gingerly slid inside, earning it a loud squeal from the King of Knights.

“Lily- Ughhhh! Get your finger…. Ahhh out of there right this instant!” Father’s eyes flared at her younger counterpart. Her body winced as both her holes were plugged in.

But Lily wasn’t dissuaded in the least. She gazed at Arturia with a foggy, aroused expression. “Mmm… let me think about it.” Her finger pushed forward into the tight hole until half of it was buried inside. “What do you think, Mo-chan? Do you want to fuck your daddy’s ass?”

Mordred grinned from ear to ear as she let go of Arturia’s clit and placed both on the already crowded ass, spreading them to help Lily’s fingering. “I say why not? A king’s got to conquer everything that’s in sight after all.”

“Why yes, I do believe you got a point.” Lily’s enchanting smile couldn’t be misjudged. Once she was set on something, she was sure to get it.

“Nooo- Ughhhhh!” Arturia’s teeth clenched when Lily’s finger retreated.

“Let’s get you prepped up shall we? Best not to keep our future king waiting.” Lily purred as she dove once again while Mordred kept Arturia’s ass cheeks spread wide, gaping the hole just a little bit.

Meanwhile, Mordred kept pace with her thrusting watching her younger father finger the older one. The scene made her rough cock throb with desire, a burning want to claim every hole of the king she had served.

After what seemed like a long, sweaty ordeal, Lily had added two other fingers to her arsenal and widened that rim until even the insides looked visible. The result was better than Mordred could ever imagine.

“No, please stop! Ahh! You’ll tear me apart! Please!” The pitch of Arturia’s voice seemed higher now that her holes were preoccupied. She wasn’t given any quarter by the two. “I’ll do anything! Just stop it! Nnnnhhhhh!”

“What’s wrong, father? Tapping out already?” Mordred synced her thrusts with Lily’s fingers. Arturia’s entire body squirmed when the two seesawed inside her with slow, steady penetrations. 

“Awww… Don’t tease her too much, baby. Look, she’s ready to take you.” Taking her fingers out from the dirty, Lily reached back again and squeezed her counterpart’s ass.

“Thanks, daddy.” Mordred took out her cock and inserted it back into the gaping hole her anus. “Mmmmm…. She’s fucking tight.” She smacked Arturia’s ass as she gradually buried inside of her. The feeling was nothing short of incredible. She hadn’t imagined that the king’s ass could fit her cock so well.

“Oh god ughhhhhh!” The pressure kept going. Arturia’s arms gave way when she felt her entire anus stuff. She was welcomed with open arms however as her body on top of Lily, their breasts and nipples squishing against each other. Her moan was only stopped by her younger self taking her lips into a passionate kiss.

Mordred watched Lily embrace her father as she started moving her hips. The embrace of those slick walls was so sweet. Her father’s muffled moans were met with the intense kiss that Lily put her through. It was like the two were in love. Mordred was close to becoming jealous, if only she wasn’t so unbelievably turned on by watching the same two people make out. When their lips parted, Arturia only had a brief moment to take a break before Lily enticed her tongue. Before she knew it, Arturia found herself fencing her tongue against Lily. The younger of the two was more overwhelming, even going as far as grasping the other’s hair.

“I think she’s finally coming around.” Lily giggled.

“I-I’m not-” A slap to her butt interrupted Arturia. “Nnnnnh!”

“She’s loving it I bet.” The Knight of Treachery steadied her pace as she watched the older one moan. “I think she’s finally understood who the boss is around here.”

“You’re such a bully,” said the younger king before sealing Arturia’s lips again into a hot kiss.

“Who knew she was such a slut, but I ain’t complaining.” Mordred’s powerful thrust made the limp body rub against Lily. 

It took a long while before Mordred finally decided to change it up. Arturia’s head flung back as the aggressive knight pulled her dick out before sticking it in Lily’s pussy. The younger of the two gave an excited squeal, clawing her older self’s hair when Mordred.

Arturia couldn’t quite make heads or tails of what was happening, but all she knew was that her rear was freed, and instead, Lily seemed to be enjoying the feeling of the brutish length thrusting inside her. Most likely, the King of Knights didn’t know what came over her when she voluntarily kissed her younger self. 

“Mmmpphhh Mmmmmppppphh Mmmphh.” Lily delighted at the feeling while her entire slender body pressed against the older woman. The way their similar bodies rubbed in an erratic motion against one looked mesmerizing. Though younger, Lily’s modest breasts didn’t lose in volume against the older one.

The euphoria caused them to indulge in the sex for what seemed like a long stretch of time. Arturia was all but left out from the action.

She looked back to her deranged knight, having a wonderful time railing her own younger version. Her face burnt with red as she let out shallow breaths. Below her, Lily was smiling and moaning out loud, savoring the hot rod ravaging her.

“It feels so good!” Lily arms writhed against the other’s back. Her eyes then landed on Arturia. “What’s wrong? Did you miss Mo-chan’s cock?”

“I- No! Absolutely not!”

“No need to be shy. Baby, I think your father is feeling lonely.”

“Oh really? I’m sorry father, I didn’t know you were feeling horny watching us.”

“Wait, I didn’t! Sir Mordred-” But her voice vanished once the knight plunged back inside her asshole. She moaned aloud, feeling her mind swirl from the length reaching her depths.

“There!” Mordred let out one hard thrust. “How do you like it, skank?”

It took several powerful thrusts before Arturia finally relented. “Feels… Feels good! Your cock is completely stirring me up!” Arturia’s outstretched cock was mere inches away from Lily’s face while her eyes gazed up at the sky. Lily however simply giggled before sucking on those petite tits again.

Mordred snickered and gave no remorse as she fucked her ass. With Arturia like this, things were bound to get even better.

Before long, the Knight of Treachery flipped the engrossed girl up and laid her on her back. Lily climbed away and kneeled beside the other girl as they both watched Arturia’s squirming body. 

Mordred sneaked a kiss from Lily before getting down to business and fucking her father’s anus. “You see, this is how a king should act. Strong, harsh, and uhh….”

“Daring?” Lily chimed in with a smile.

“Yeah! What she said!” Mordred pushed her stiff girth against her walls while Lily giggled. “A king should have chiseled abs like mine, not something sexy and slutty like yours.”

“But baby, I think your abs are sexy too.” Lily leaned in close taking note of each ridge and muscle her child had to offer then giving her a peck on the cheek.

“I guess they are then! Anyway,” she emphasized with a push of her girth, earning a shrill voice from the woman laying on top of the covers, “a king is someone who doesn’t bow down to anyone, you get me? Good. Now tell me who is your king.” 

“You are!” Arturia cried out with an arm shielding her eyes, but it failed to hide the height of her arousal. “You are the king!”

Mordred smiled. Those words were the ones she wanted to hear, acknowledgement and submission. Lowering herself down, she pulled away the arm before leaning to take a slow but sensual kiss from Arturia. Her father melted into the kiss. Mordred was in love as she tasted the sweet nectar that those lips exuded. Despite the rough demeanor from earlier, she was gentle while making out. Then she stared deeply into her eyes, glazed and foggy but wanting, after pulling away, content with their sweet contact. She licked her lips, tasting the residual . “Then it’s official. I’ll make you my woman, just you wait.”

With that, the knight returned to her position and switched from Arturia’s ass to her pussy. As she did so, Lily crawled towards Arturia. Mordred wondered what she was doing until her legs cladded in lace stockings sandwiched the other’s face, straddling her.

“You did well.” Lily rubbed her exposed pussy against Arturia’s mouth, eliciting a surprised cry from her. “How about I reward you with a taste of your own pussy?”

Despite the unexpected change, Arturia easily adjusted, landing her hands on the other’s soft thighs. Her mouth, despite not being knowledgeable about pleasuring other women, got to work in kissing her own pussy from when she was younger. “Nnnnhhhh…. That’s it, me, use that slutty mouth of yours to eat your own pussy.” Lily trembled as her sex was graced with the other girl’s soft lips.

After a while, Mordred had raised Arturia’s legs, hanging them by her arms, as she fucked her pussy while Arturia licked and kissed Lily’s moist lower lips.

The three, lost in their bliss, filled the entire room with their moans. Their voices mixed together into a heavenly chorus. Mordred’s body swayed back and forth. Her back arched forward, feeling nothing but pleasure from entering her father’s pussy. The sensations were enough for her to relax her flushed face, closing her eyes and breathing heavily with a gaping mouth, and surrender to her carnal desire. Lily’s voice got higher as Arturia started circling her tongue around her narrow slit, clearly learning as time went on.

Then Lily finally went stiff. Her head swung back as she let out a shrill cry. “I’m cuuuummming!”

A great orgasm splattered across Arturia’s face. Lily collapsed onto the bed while Arturia, completely lost to the hot circumstance, licked the nectar from her lips in a trance. In moments, Mordred picked her up and let her sit on her lap. While keeping her hands on the lovely king’s ass, she bounced Arturia along her cock. The two met in an innocuous kiss. This time Arturia welcomed it, even wrapping her arms around the other’s neck.

“Mmmmmphh!” Arturia moaned into her mouth. Her toes curled as she let the knight make use of her body. Eventually she was moving her hips, circling them around and grinding against the knight’s lap. “So deep! My king you are reaching so deep.” she said breathlessly. 

Mordred merely snickered and guided Arturia’s bum with her hands. “Like it? You are going to have to service my cock everyday now.”

“Oh yes! Please! Ahhhh! Allow me to be your horny receptacle!” 

In a spur of the moment, Mordred craned her neck and took a bite of the girl’s neck. A large bite mark appeared from the spot, a mark that symbolized her as the great dragon owning the king of Britain. Arturia grunted, gritting her teeth from the pain.

It took a while before Arturia’s eyes went white as a great surge of pressure ran across her core from her nether regions. Her entire body shivered from the overdose of ecstasy and the explosion that was about to follow. Like a tidal wave, her soaking wet pussy expelled a gush that would envelope Mordred’s erection and stain her lap with viscous fluid.

Arturia’s body twitched as she was laid down onto the bed with Mordred standing up, stroking her stil hard dick to the sight of the two beauties sprawled out.

“Mmmm...I’m almost there. Come, you two, your king needs cleaning.” Lily was the first to heed the call, smiling seductively, followed by Arturia who looked hypnotised by the overwhelming release. They both knelt down at either side of her throbbing strap-on. Though an imitation, it still moved and looked like the real thing, earning the admiration. Their look-alike faces stared at the incredible length and realistic skin with wide eyes. Lily quickly pressed her lips along the length with Arturia hesitating before following suit. Mordred couldn’t have wished for a better view than the two running their mouths and tongues around the entirety of her girth. They feasted on her length as if it was the most delicious thing in the world. She saw Lily interrupting their tantalizing dance in order to take the cock head inside her mouth, sucking it while Arturia watched, astonished by her younger counterpart’s vigor and eagerness to suck cock. 

“Here.” Lily took out the length with an audible pop after blowing it for a long while. She then pointed it to Arturia who had been watching. “Have a taste of your boy’s manliness.”

Trembling, Arturia looked unsure as she submitted. The shaft was far too big to fit inside her chaste mouth, but Mordred held the back of her head and pushed her right in, sighing in relief. Lily giggled as her older self was forced to bob back and forth across the shaft. “Having the time of your life are you?”

“She’s a good slut, daddy. She’ll make a wonderful bride.” Mordred took a handful of her hair as she manipulated her father’s head on her length.

“Mmmm….that’s right.” Lily licked her lips. “Show her what a strong stud you are, baby.” She gave in and assisted Arturia in pleasuring mordred, lowering her head to meet her balls. She gave the fine jewel a gentle tug with her lips before lashing her tongue around the skin.

“God, you two are such good sluts.” Mordred barked with laughter as she manhandled Arturia’s head. The former king looked out of it, drooling with a vacant expression on her face.

After a while, Mordred felt her own build up. The strap-on sensed this and started vibrating, exciting the dose of fine liquid it was storing. Gritting her teeth, she released Arturia, the latter coughing after being freed from her restraint. She stroked her cock as the two Arturia’s faced the tip, eagerly waiting, until Mordred let out a guttural moan. Tons of hot spunk shot out from her tip and landed across the twins’ faces and tits. Lily took a scoop of the jizz with her tongue, welcoming it into her throat. Arturia however was in a daze, possibly registering her new position as a cum rag now, and catching a few of the spray with her open palms. When Mordred’s orgasm subsided, Lily collected a great amount in her mouth before pressing her lips into Arturia’s. The two locked into a passionate exchange, sharing Mordred’s cum between each other. 

When Arturia finally collapsed onto the floor and Lily and Mordred started making out, gradually shifting positions until the Knight of Treachery’s stiffness was sticking into the young king’s entrance, the older king spread her pussy with two fingers, grabbing the attention of the two. “Please, make love to your daddy, son. I want to feel you inside me one more time.”

The hot mess that was the King of Knights finally submitting didn’t go unnoticed as Lily and Mordred chuckled to themselves, with Mordred stroking her massive erection and pointing it again towards her needy father.

* * *

  
**_Epilogue_ **

Mordred was having a fine vacation with her two wives. Lily and Arturia were giving her the well deserved affection that she needed as the two sat on each side of her and pressed their swimsuit clad bodies against the handsome girl’s sturdy body. Their fingers ran across Mordred’s front, which donned a red bikini. Mordred twisted her tongue around LIly’s as she had her fingers busy exploring their caverns. Lily was wearing a plain white two piece while Arturia wore a white and sky blue bikini. 

Arturia whined when she was ignored, latching her hand across Mordred’s chest like a baby.

“Alright, alright, here, babe.” The red knight turned her head in the other direction, immediately coming into contact with Arturia’s needy mouth. Lily squirmed as Mordred’s rough fingers rolled inside her tight pussy. She grinded against her lover’s hand as she moaned.

“My turn, baby,” Lily voiced out, impatiently, then hummed happily when Mordred came to her call. Left out, Arturia gave her son’s neck an affectionate kiss as she felt the fingers which set her bikini bottom aside pump deeper inside her drenched pussy.

The two Arturia’s were in a lull as they gave themselves up to their king. And Mordred, more than happy about their dynamic, was the more level headed of the trio. “Ladies, keep calm, we have the entire day all to ourselves.” The two moaned out a “Yes” in response, and all three soon lost themselves in bliss.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, if you want to check out my monthly polls or my other stories, please do visit me at (pa)tr(eon).com(/)Soulcage.


End file.
